


A Simple Misunderstanding

by CompletelyDifferent



Series: Steven Universe One-Shots [35]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompletelyDifferent/pseuds/CompletelyDifferent
Summary: The Gems' attempt at Human Style Dating doesn't go exactly as planned.





	A Simple Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from Swortheguy: polygems, a huge misunderstanding.

The Gems were not ones for dating, at least, in the traditional, human sense. It all just seemed… a little unnecessary. Why go out somewhere, specifically for the purpose of romance, when you could just as easily just enjoy each other’s company at the Temple? (Or on a mission, beating a monster’s face in?)

But Steven had been making a lot of hints, a lot of nudges, a lot of puppy dog eyes. And Amethyst thought this type of stuff was fun, and Pearl had been trying to put herself out there, and Garnet was always willing to try something once.

So they were doing it. And they were going all out. Tuxedos, slinky dresses, bowties. Bouquets of flowers and chocolates in heart-shaped boxes. Ridiculous human pick up lines. The works.

They were even going out to a fancy restaurant. Sure, only Amethyst was planning to eat, but it was the idea of it that mattered, really.

Except, when they arrived, the place was closed.

“This is ridiculous,” Pearl said. “It says right here on the sign– Opening Hours: 2-10. It is currently three! It should be open!”

Amethyst stared up at the dark sky above. “Hey. Do you think maybe they meant, like, 2-10  _pm_?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Oh,” said Pearl.

“That would make sense,” said Garnet.

The three of them stared into the closed restaurant. After a moment, Amethyst ate the box of chocolates. She plucked the flowers from Pearl’s arms and at them too, for good measure. 

“Well,” said Garnet, “we can always dance at home.”


End file.
